


Tohle jsem v plánu neměl

by Windify



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers
Genre: Busted, But it’s Deadpool so, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Cute, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Intervention, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Peter Parker Loves Wade Wilson, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Wade Wilson Loves Peter Parker, cursing
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Bruce si odkašlal. „Tony!“„Vážně díky, strejdo,“ zamrmlal Peter.„Clinte, co ti trvá tak dlouho dotáhnout Peta z pokoje a proč tady všichni tak křič – PETERE, co tokurva–“
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Tohle jsem v plánu neměl

Clint překvapeně zamrkal. Pak zavřel dveře. Znova je otevřel. Zjistil, že se mu to asi doopravdy nezdá.

Hezkých pár vteřin jenom tupě zíral před sebe s čelistí téměř kdesi u země a snažil se zpracovat, co vidí, ale vzpamatovat se ze šoku zkrátka tak dobře nešlo.

„Strejdo Clinte, n –“

„Natashooo?“ zavolal hlasitě, aniž by od těch dvou před sebou odtrhl pohled.

„No?“ Natasha poklidně vyšla zpoza rohu, jako kdyby se nic nedělo. „Co ječ – oh. Aha.“ Na chvíli se odmlčela, pohled nečitelně prázdný, ale oči rozšířené; jediná známka překvapení, kterou dala najevo. „Bruci!“

„Vážně?“ zakňoural Peter potichu a deku, kterou měl vytaženou do pasu, si ještě přetáhl přes hlavu. Tohle bylo ještě horší než zlý sen.

„Co se tady děje?“ ozval se hlas, který rozhodně nepatřil doktorovi, a Peter vykoukl, aby zjistil, že teď mu ve dveřích stojí jak oba agenti, tak Bruce a s ním i Steve. Ačkoli ten vypadal, že lituje, že se přišel podívat, proč se tady shromažďují.

Celá čtveřice jenom nehybně stála a zírala, než si Bruce odkašlal. „Tony!“

„Vážně díky, strejdo,“ zamrmlal Peter.

„Clinte, co ti trvá tak dlouho dotáhnout Peta z pokoje a proč tady všichni tak křič – PETERE, co to _kurva_ –“

Se zasténáním zabořil hlavu do Wadeova nahého hrudníku a přitiskl se k němu blíže. Jistě, nechtěl, aby se jeho rodina o jeho vztahu s Deadpoolem dozvěděla zrovna takhle, ale _takovou_ vědu z toho dělat nemuseli. Vždyť se ani nic nestalo, jen spolu leželi v jedné posteli. Sice bez triček, ale s kalhotami!

„Petey,“ hlesl Wade, doposud až nezvykle zticha. Zíral na Avengery ve dveřích se zděšením v očích a ani se nehýbal, Peter mohl cítit, jak napjatý je. „Nemyslím si, že tímhle pomáháš.“

„Ne, to rozhodně nepomáhá,“ odsouhlasil jeho táta ostře. „Oba dva, obléct. Za minutu ať jste v obýváku. A Wilsone – nic nezkoušej.“ Trhl sebou a poněkud strnule vyrazil do obýváku, zbytek týmu ho doprovázel jako eskorta.

Peter vzdychl. Kdyby včera po jejich společné hlídce netrval na tom, aby u něj Wade zůstal, nic z toho by se nestalo a on by jim ho mohl představit alespoň trochu formálněji. Ale takhle…

Opatrně se vykroutil z jeho sevření a přešel ke skříni, aby na sebe natáhl čisté oblečení. Hodil po stále zamrznutém Wadeovi jedny jeho tepláky, tričko a mikinu, které u sebe měl, a teprve tohle jakoby ho probralo. Nechápavě se na něj podíval, obočí nakrčené. „Nemyslím si, že to půjde snáz, když se ukážeš v celé Deadpoolově výzbroji,“ vysvětlil Peter.

Postavil se (a Peter si rozhodně nedopřál chvilku, aby obdivoval jeho svaly, očividně se ti sekají kamery, Jarvisi), aby se oblékl do přiděleného oblečení. „Jestli si myslíš, že je to zastaví od mého zabití…“

„Nedovolím jim to,“ zavrtěl hlavou. Když se na něj Wade skepticky podíval, přistoupil blíže a chytil jeho tvář do dlaní. „Hej. Už jsme o tom mluvili, pamatuješ? Nedovolím jim, aby ti cokoli udělali. Miluju tě.“ Palcem ho pohladil po líčku a pak se natáhl na špičky, aby ho políbil na rty.

Co měl být pouze jemný polibek na povzbuzení se brzy změnilo v něco mnohem vášnivějšího, když si ho Wade přitáhl přímo k sobě, až se dotýkali hrudníky. Líbal Petera zuřivě, naléhavě, jako kdyby tohle mělo být naposled.

„Mladý pane, pane Wilsone,“ Jarvis zněl dokonce omluvně. „Rád bych připomenul, že na vás čeká váš táta se zbytkem rodiny.“

Se zaskučením se od Wadea odtrhl a snažil se ignorovat to bodnutí na srdci, když viděl, jak jeho přítel sklopil pohled k zemi a zavřel oči, jen aby je zase otevřel, když zjistil, že mu Peter podává masku. „Jestli ti to tak půjde lépe, vezmi si ji. Nestydím se za tebe, Wade, nikdy bych nemohl, ale nechci, aby ses cítil nepříjemně. Nepříjemněji,“ opravil se.

„To je dobrý, Pete,“ zavrtěl hlavou. „Stejně už mě viděli. Navíc, oni ví, kdo já jsem, protože S.H.I.E.L.D. a tak podobně, takže by to bylo k ničemu.“

„Dobře. Tak si vezmi alespoň tohle.“ Podal mu jeho Desert Eagle, který Wade včera schoval pod polštář, protože věděl, že beze zbraní se cítí nejhůř. Vždycky u sebe měl alespoň něco, takže se nedivil, když ji od něj přebral a na zádech si ji zastrčil do kalhot. „Celá výzbroj by byla až moc. Jedna zbraň nevadí. Věřím ti s ní.“

Doopravdy mu věřil a tohle byl jeden z mála způsobů, jak to dokázat. I přes svou lásku k němu si uvědomoval, jak nebezpečný Deadpool je, takže dovolit mu přijít do kontaktu s jeho rodinou, když je mohl navzdory jejich schopnostem snadno pozabíjet, pro ně oba znamenalo mnoho.

Oblečení a jakž takž přijatelně vypadající (Peter si ani nestačil učesat vlasy) vešli ruku v ruce do obýváku, kde se až na Thora, který byl kdesi ve vesmíru, shromáždili všichni. Bruce, Clint a Steve seděli na pohovce, Natasha se opírala o její postranní opěradlo a Tony stál před nimi s rukama zkříženýma na hrudi. „Vysvětluj. A to hned.“

Neklidně si odkašlal. „Zezačátku bych chtěl říct, že jsem neměl v plánu, abyste to zjistili takhle, ano? Ale, um… prostě, já a Wade spolu chodíme.“

Tony zaťal zuby. „Jak dlouho?“

„Tři měsíce,“ připustil.

„Tři měsíc – Petere, to nemyslíš vážně.“ Táta frustrovaně rozhodil rukama, jako by nemohl uvěřit tomu, co slyší. „Stačilo jen to, že spolu hlídkujete po nocích, teď ještě tohle? Petere, je to psychopat. Zbláznil ses?“

„Já se ho na to ptám pořád,“ zamumlal Wade, čímž si vysloužil loket do žeber. Nechápavě se na Petera podíval a pusou naznačil dotčené ‚Co je?‘.

„Přestaň s těmi kecy, víš, co jsme si říkali,“ zavrčel. „A tati – ty se mu omluv. Jo, Wade je možná trochu šílený, ale taky je milý a pozorný a nikdy neudělal nic, čím by mi ublížil.“

Tony povytáhl obočí. „Chceš říct zatím neublížil.“

„Poslouchej, Downey Juniore,“ vložil se do toho Wade konečně. „Souhlasím s tím, že jsem psychopat, ale nikdy bych Peteymu neublížil. Nikdy. To bych se radši střelil do hlavy. A ne jednou, protože všichni víme, že stejně nezůstanu mrtvý dlouho.“

Tohle Peter zrovna na mysli neměl a soudě podle poněkud zeleného Steva v tom nebyl sám. „ _Wade_ ,“ zasykl bolestně. Věděl, že má sebevražedné sklony, ale od doby, co se dali dohromady – vlastně od doby, kdy spolu začali hlídkovat, neudělal nic, čím by se sám účelně zabil. Peterovi už tak stačily ty chvíle, kdy ho po nocích viděl padnout na zem mrtvého a s kulkou v hlavě či srdci.

Ani si neuvědomil, že při těch nemilých myšlenkách sevřel svého přítele pevněji, dokud neucítil Wadeovy prsty ve svých vlasech a jeho dech u svého ucha. „Petey,“ hlesl, „ne, že by ta tvoje supersíla nebyla sexy, ale mám dojem, žes mi rozdrtil kosti v prstech.“

Překvapeně sebou škubl a okamžitě ho pustil. „C-o?“ Podíval se dolů, aby zjistil, že ano, Deadpool měl na své dlani otisky jeho prstů. „O můj bože, Wade, strašně se omlouvám, já jen –“

„Hej, hej, Petey-Pie.“ Přesunul svou ruku na jeho krk i tvář zároveň, čímž ho donutil se mu podívat do očí. Peter rázem zapomněl na všechny okolo nich, soustředil se jen na Wade a na to, že mu ublížil, už _zase_. „Nic se neděje, za pár vteřin to bude v pořádku, vidíš? Už se to hojí. No tak, nic to není. Sleduj.“

Sledoval. Nesnášel, když zapomněl na svou sílu, a to, že se Wade vyléčí prakticky z čehokoli, ho neomlouvalo. Pokaždé se cítil stejně špatně jako poprvé a nemyslel si, že se to kdy zlepší. „Promiň,“ špitl.

Wade se na něj usmál a pak ho krátce políbil na čelo. „Nic to není. Je zase jako nová. Neboj se, užiju si s ní spoustu zábavy,“ zakřenil se.

Někdo si odkašlal a Peter se instinktivně nalepil přímo na Wadea, protože to nečekal. Úplně zapomněl na svou rodinu a po tomhle se jim radši ani nechtěl dívat do tváří. „Um…“ skousl si ret, protože potřeboval zahnat to tíživé ticho. „Takže jo. Wade je můj přítel a já ho miluju. Tati, můžeme už jít? _Prosím_?“

„Ne, to teda nem –“

„Jděte,“ přerušil je Clint.

Tony se na něj prudce otočil. „Co prosím?“

„Nech je jít. Věř mi, vím, co dělám. Potřebuju s tebou mluvit.“

Natasha se postavila, ladně a s nebezpečnou grácií. „Souhlasím s Clintem, Tony. Nemyslím si, že by Peterovi Wilson ublížil. Ale jestli ano,“ blýskla po něm zubatým úsměvem, „pamatuj si, že sice nemůžeš umřít, ale bolest cítíš.“

„Ano, Black Widow, slečno Romanoff, beru na vědomí varování pavoučí mámy. Neubližovat, černá vdova kouše a je jedovatá.“

Peter protočil očima, ale trochu se usmál. Nedočkavě pohlédl na svého tátu, a když Tony rezignovaně mávl rukou, okamžitě popadl Wade za ruku a tahal ho zpátky do svého pokoje. „Říkal jsem, že to nakonec bude dobrý,“ slyšeli ještě, než se za nimi zavřely dveře.

V následující vteřině se Tony otočil na Clinta, který už měl ruce zdvižené ve vzduchu na znamení míru. „Co to sakra mělo znamenat? Nechat ho jít?!“

„Tony, poslouchej. Po tom, co jsme viděli, si nemůžeš myslet, že by Deadpool Petera nějak zranil. Nemusíš být ani vycvičený agent, to, že se ti dva milují, by poznal i slepý.“

„To je pravda,“ přitakal Bruce. Když se na něj vynálezce jenom naštvaně podíval, omluvně pokrčil rameny.

Clint se nenechal rozhodit a pokračoval. „S Deadpoolem jsem několikrát pracoval. Opravdu není tak špatný, věř mi. O Petera se postará.“

Steve vstal, aby Tonyho poplácal po rameni. „Peter už není dítě, Tony. Je mu devatenáct. Musíš ho prostě nechat žít. Hlavní je, že je s Wadem šťastný.“

Miliardář se zadíval do chodby vedoucí k Peterovu pokoji. Na srdci cítil tíhu, když mu došlo, že ostatní mají pravdu. Peter už byl dospělý a on chtěl, aby byl šťastný, i kdyby to znamenalo, že bude šťastný s Deadpoolem. „Jenže to je právě ono, Steve,“ vzdychl. „Můj malý Pete už není dítě. Co mám teď sakra dělat?“

Všichni se zasmáli jeho neštěstí, až nakonec Natasha pobaveně potřásla hlavou. „Jedině ho podporovat, Tony.“

~~~

„Uh… tati?“

„Ano, Pete?“

Jeho syn se vrátil zpátky do obýváku, batoh stále v ruce. „Můžeš mi vysvětlit, proč můj pokoj nemá dveře? Jsem si jistý, že než jsem odešel do školy, byly tam.“

Tony se pro sebe usmál, ale rychle svůj úsměv opět zakryl, aby se na Petera podíval přísným pohledem. „Chci, abys věděl, že ti nebudu ve vztahu s Wadem bránit. Ale určité věci nebo představy zatím ještě nejsem schopen překousnout, takže než se přes to přenesu, tvůj pokoj bude bez dveří. V tomhle domě není povolen sex s nebezpečnými nesmrtelnými zabijáky v pokoji mého syna – a vlastně kdekoli jinde.“

„ _Tati_!“


	2. Iron Dad a Daddypool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Svým způsobem volné pokračování „Tohle jsem v plánu neměl“ aka konverzace mezi Tonym a Wadem.

Upřímně, za jakékoli jiné situace by Wade radostí skákal tři metry do vzduchu.

Jenže teď se to poněkud nehodilo a jediné, na co se zmohl, bylo neklidné přešlapování. A vy se mu nemůžete divit.

Za jiných okolností by návštěva od Iron Mana mohla být velmi příjemná událost, při níž by Wadea třeba konečně mohli pozvat mezi Avengers ( _Avengers!_ ), ale to jednoznačně nebyl tenhle případ. Ne když to byly pouhé tři dny, co se jeho vztah s Peterem tak trochu (díky, Hawkeyi) provalil.

A všechno šlo perfektně, vážně, teda až na ty chybějící dveře ve Spideyho pokoji, ty to trochu komplikovaly. Ale to nemělo nic na tom, že se Wade choval jako gentleman! I dneska po jejich společné hlídce (a samozřejmě půlnoční svačince v podobě tacos) ho doprovodil až ke dveřím (oknu) jeho domu (věže), věnoval mu pouhý polibek (jinak to nešlo, když se okolo „náhodou“ mihla Mama Spider) a pak, jako obvykle, vyrazil zpátky domů do svého už-ne-tak-nechutného apartmánu (když tam s ním měl Peter trávit čas, musel ten byt nějak vypadat).

Ovšem dnes to nešlo jako obvykle.

Byl jenom tři bloky od svého paneláku, když do něj během skoku ze střechy na střechu (ninja styl) něco zboku prudce narazilo a vychýlilo z kurzu. Jeho výcvik ze speciální jednotky však zapracoval, takže místo rozplácnutí na drsném smirkovém povrchu přistál pomocí parakotoulu. Bryskně se postavil a otočil, obě katany již vytažené z pouzder a v rukách, jen aby zjistil, že stojí tváří v tvář Iron Manovi.

Dvě zářící oči a díky masce nečitelný výraz působily poněkud děsivě. Wade naprázdno polkl. „No to mě pos – aaagh!“ vyjekl, když ho Iron Man chytil za oblek na hrudi a bez váhání s ním vylétl vzhůru. „Svatá zkurvená Marie Terezie, pomozte mi někdo!“ vřískl překvapeně. Zastrčil zbraně do pouzder a pro jistotu se chytil miliardářových rukou. Sice by po pádu znova ožil, ale nechtělo se mu čekat na chodníku nebo v nějaké temné uličce, než ho jeho regenerační faktor znova nakopne. „Nepouštěj, nepouštěj, kurva nepouštěj!“

Nepouštěl. Teda alespoň zatím ne. Zastavili se ve vzduchu, studený vítr proudil kolem a budovy města pod nimi se zdály najednou malinké. „Nic jsem neudělal, přísahám, s Peteym jsem nic neměl! Alespoň teda poslední tři dny…“ Iron Man s ním lehce cukl a on vyjekl. „Ne, ne, ne, nepouštěj, chovám se slušně, vážně!“

„Wade Winstone Wilsone,“ promluvil konečně Stark, hlas kovový a jednotvárný, výhružný. _Ano, to je moje jméno_ , chtěl odpovědět, ale něco mu napovídalo, aby tentokrát radši mlčel. „Teď poslouchej a poslouchej pozorně, protože máš jen jednu jedinou šanci.

Peter je moje jediné dítě a je to nejcennější, co mám. Jsem si jistý, že chápeš, proč mám obavy, zejména když se pohybuje v přítomnosti někoho jako ty. A myslím si, že taky chápeš, proč musím udělat tohle.“

Zdálo se mu to, nebo v tom obleku začínalo být vedro? „Umm, udělat co přesně?“

Místo odpovědi ho prostě pustil.

_Sráč._

_Ohh, budu špatně vysvětlovat Peteymu, proč mám ten oblek celý od krve._

Padal sotva tři vteřiny, než do něj něco znova narazilo, tentokrát z obou stran, a najednou nepadal, ale letěl vzhůru. Netrvalo mu dlouho pochopit, že ho tentokrát drží dva Iron Man obleky, a když ho vynesly zase zpátky za Starkem, shledal, že miliardář povolal celou Iron Legii, která se vznášela ve vzduchu okolo nich, zbraně namířené na Wadea.

„No do prdele, Iron Man kvůli mně začal kariéru padoucha. Převedl jsem Iron Mana na temnou stranu!“

Stark na něj zíral, ruce zkřížené na hrudi, a pro tentokrát nechal helmu zmizet. „Jestli mu jakkoli ublížíš, ublížíme my tobě. Možná jsi nesmrtelný, ale to neznamená, že necítíš bolest, a věř mi, že až s tebou Natasha s Clintem skončí, budeš si přát, abych nepřišel na řadu já. Udělám ti ze života peklo a potom budeš chtít, abys mohl umřít. Mám na své straně vycvičené vrahy, běsnící bestii, Kapitána Ameriku i mimozemského nesmrtelného ásgardského _boha_. _Rozumíš_?“

Zuřivě přikyvoval a poprvé po opravdu hodně dlouhé době cítil strach z toho, co se může stát. Věděl, že se Starkem není radno si zahrávat. „Ano, kapitáne, rozumím. Být hodný a starat se o Petera, jinak na mě Iron Dad, Mama Spider a zbytek Superfamily přijde.“

Na tváři se mu mihl sebevědomý a na první pohled milý, ale ve skutečnosti rozhodně ne přívětivý úsměv. „Jsem rád, že si takhle rozumíme, _Wade_ ,“ broukl. „Takže teď půjdeš a budeš se k Peterovi chovat, jak se sluší a patří. Budeš s ním zacházet jako s tím nejcennějším, co jsi kdy měl, protože on _je_ to nejcennější, co jsi kdy měl a mít budeš. Budeš ho rozmazlovat, uděláš cokoli, co mu na očích uvidíš, budeš mu věrný a nepokusíš se o nic, co by on nechtěl nebo co by mu ublížilo.“

„Budu hodný Daddypool, chápu. Ale mezi námi, nikdy bych neudělal něco, co on nechce. A máš pravdu, Peter je to nejlepší, co mě v životě potkalo.“ Mluvil pravdu. Peterův souhlas pro něj byla jedna z nejdůležitějších věcí, _nikdy_ by si nedovolil na něj jenom vztáhnout ruku. Navzdory všem svým vadám nebyl zmrd ani znásilňovač, vždyť takovéhle lidi on _zabíjel_.

Stark souhlasně přikývl. „To rád slyším. Teď –“ na chvíli se odmlčel, snad zvažoval slova. „Chci jen, aby byl Peter šťastný, a jestli to znamená, že bude s tebou… Můžu mu slíbit jedině to, že se budu snažit. Ale to neznamená, že tě nebudu hlídat. Že tě my nebudeme hlídat.“

„Nedivím se. Taky bych šílel, kdyby moje dítě domů přitáhlo, no, mě. Kdybych měl dítě.“

Jen se na něj podíval, pak si beze slov nasadil helmu a zamířil dolů, obleky držící Deadpoola ho následovaly.

Položily ho (tentokrát celkem jemně – jinými slovy, z tohohle bude jenom pár modřin, ne nic zlomeného) zpátky na střechu, z níž ho Stark původně unesl. Stark nepřistál, zůstal ve vzduchu, všechny obleky za ním. „Jo a Wilsone? Peter o naší konverzaci neví a tak to taky zůstane. Kapiš?“

„Mhh, kapiš. Mám zavřeno.“ Naznačil zamykání úst a odhození klíče pryč. Miliardář neřekl nic dalšího, jenom se na něj naposledy podíval (a on cítil, jak ho propaluje pohledem i skrz tu chladnou masku obleku), načež vystřelil pryč, následován celou svou Iron Legií.

Až když si byl Wade jistý, že jsou z dosahu, bolestivě zasyčel a třel si boky, kde mu zůstaly otisky prstů Iron Manových brnění.

„Konverzace, to jistě,“ odfrkl si. „Spíš intervence.“

Ale pořád to nebylo nic, co by pro svého Peteyho nepřetrpěl. Vlastně z toho vyšel lépe, než předpokládal. (Pro jednou. A prozatím.)


End file.
